User blog:JaphethMario/Yukari Yakumo vs Princess Peach. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.12
Hehe, you expect Princess Peach vs Princess Zelda, Princess Bubblegum, *insert Princess who always get kidnapped* This battle features the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach againist the Youkai of Boundaries, Yukari Yakumo . To see who’s the better protector in their hometown and better at knowing Cameos: Ran Yakumo Chen Toad Toadsworth Reimu Hakurei Super Mario Bowser (Non-Speaking Role) Yukari Yakumo Verse: Dear PP, Can you guess what’s under my umbrella? It’s the powerful youkai of boundaries that’s ready to spit disses at ya While you got kidnapped again, I'm chilling and listing to my Necrofantsia So when see a giant turtle, instead of standing like an idiot, grow some balls like Zelda I train Reimu to be a better Miko, I even give some donations to that shrine maiden While you give Mario some cake, do you even give a damn for his proper diet? I got... Ran Yakumo Verse: ...A genius kitsune that can solve math... Chen Verse: And a black cat that’s gonna give you bad luck Yukari Yakumo Verse: While you got mind-controlled fungi who eats each other like they don’t give a *honk* You may be the richest fictional character in the world, acting all peachy But you can only afford useless armies and a vibreator that makes you act all bitchy Call me the ASDFmovie’s trains guy, cause’ I love trains to wreck your ass and left you to die After that, I’ll send your zombie ass in the Netherworld to feed to my friend Yuyuko, and tell her I said hi Princess Peach Verse: Let me be the second Peach to battle you, but this time you’ll be the one to get punish The only thing that makes me happier than my vibe scepter is seeing you got finish I’m a princess that rules the kingdom, but I’m not talking about that Sony princess who’s fat I’m talking about the one and only Peach, you immature troll wearing a diaper for a hat Beating me is'' Impossible without your pathetic Magic the Gathering Spell Cards '' Cause’ I silence Silent Sinners in Voilet like lambs, like this smartass bastard You’re an old hag who’s an annoying loser slacker stalker That live one thousand years, yet can’t find a lover Toad and Toadsworth Verse: At least we toads aren’t a pedophilic Fox who has nosebleeds over a lil’ pussy Princess Peach Verse: Oh! And your best friend, is an amnesic ghost who just kill herself over a stupid tree You may think you’re the powerful youkai that can travel diferent world But in reality you’re just a shady dream of some college girl Yukari Yakumo Verse: Instead of getting invited to Parties, start planning on how to protect yourself from Bowser Or your just an attention whore who can’t control emotions like those triggered SJWs in Tumblr And if the theory is correct about you being Rosalina’s mother Then you’re such a bad parent, make her cry and desserting her I played your DS game and honestly, I find Daisy better than you when it comes to ruling Cause’ you’re nothing but a slut who loves DiC sucking While this bipolar bitch is stuck on her own painting Your *yawns* I’m sleepy Reimu continue my rapping Reimu Hakurei Verse: ...boyfriend cheated you, while you ain’t looking Princess Peach Verse: Thank you for wasting my time on your bars which is just a bore Cause I don’t take it serious on a Miko’s bitch, now that’s just poor My legacy stood strong, even the'' fastest thing alive'' can’t penetrate us While that boring Browser game, Kantai Collection just beat your ass I control the mic like how I control the whole Mushroom Kingdom And I’m spitting it'' Perfect like a Cherry Blossom '' I forgot tell ya, you talking being the strongest youkai is bullshit Cause’*Gets kidnap by Bowser* Mario help me finish my diss Super Mario Verse: ...Your ass got beaten by a bunch of moon rabbits Connection: *Both protectors of their homeland, **However a Red coloured protagonist mostly do their job *Both have knowledge on the other world (Yukari:Outside World, Peach: Brookyln) *Both are blonde and weilding an umbrella/parasol *Both have initials that are the same letter (YY vs PP) *Both have servants that isn’t the same species as the master **Chen vs Toad (gives bad luck vs unlucky) **Ran vs Toadsworth (protectors of their master) *Both have a “Blossom” theme (Yukari:Perfect Cherry Blossom, Peach:Peach Blossom) *Steal things vs Got stolen (kidnapped) Trivia: *This is the 3rd battle that features female rappers, after Steve vs Freddy Fazbear and Elsa vs Flandre Scarlet **This is the 2nd Female vs Female battle *Coincidentally all three have Touhou characters and a reference to Super Mario **Coincidentally Yukari Yakumo and Princess Peach are the third Touhou and Super Mario character to appear *This is the second battle to feature cameos, the first one is Rick Grimes vs Pacman **This is the first battle to features to feature cameos in previous battle *This is the first battle to feature title cards that isn't a ERB format *This 12-12-9-9 battle originally is going to be a 8-8-8-8 battle *This is the second battle to censor. The first is Aquaman vs Spongebob WHO WON? WHO WON? Princess Peach Yukari Yakumo Hint Category:Blog posts